Peau-de-Léviathan
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: Le conte de Peau-d'âne de Charles Perrault revisité façon Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Peau-de-Wraith_

 **Résumé** : Le conte de Peau-d'âne de Charles Perrault revisité façon Supernatural.

 **Genre** : conte de fées avec drame, humour, romance et Virgin ! Cas : j'adore mon Castiel en vierge effarouchée … et puis de toute manière, les Princesses de contes de fées sont toujours pucelles, non ?

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural n'es pas à moi hélas...

 **Peau-de-Léviathan**

 **Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois un Roi**

Son nom était Zacharia.

Certains n'hésitaient pas à dire qu'il était sans aucun doute le plus grand Roi qui ait jamais vécu, ayant ramené, après des années de guerre, la paix dans tout le royaume. Ses voisins le craignaient mais surtout, ils l'enviaient.

C'est que ce grand Roi possédait deux grands trésors : une femme d'une beauté sans égal et l'arme la plus redoutée qui soit.

Un Léviathan.

Le Roi avait, lors d'une de ses tentatives de conquête, ramené l'étrange animal. De là où il venait, le royaume de Sioux-Fall, les Léviathans étaient légion et détruisaient tout. Bien entendu, le Roi avait promptement décidé que le royaume de Sioux-Fall n'en valait pas la peine et, oubliant tout rêve de conquête, était revenu au Royaume. Il avait juste décidé de ramener de Sioux-Fall ce petit souvenir.

La bête était enchaînée dans la salle du trône, à la vue de tous. Sa simple présence suffisait à calmer les esprits des dignitaires voisins qui, lors de visites au palais, auraient éventuellement maintenu quelques velléités belliqueuses à l'encontre du Royaume et de son actuel dirigeant.

C'est que la chose était terrible. Son apparence humaine n'était qu'une illusion car dès qu'on lui donnait à manger la créature dévoilait une rangée de dents immenses et deux langues capables de vous avaler d'une seule bouchée.

C'était en partie grâce au Léviathan que le Roi avait obtenu la paix et qu'il la maintenait. C'est que la bête était immortelle ! Il suffisait pour la sustenter de lui fournir un humain. Et parfois, lorsqu'il sentait les tumultes de la révolte gronder dans les campagnes, le Roi faisait capturer quelques meneurs et les offrait au Léviathan.

Le spectacle était terrible. Les cris de l'effroyable destin des sacrifiés résonnaient dans tous le palais puis le Roi ordonnait que les restes de leurs corps sans vie, soient laissés quelques temps à la vue de tous … au cas où (il était un Roi prévoyant, croyant en la vertu de la « leçon »).

La chose était on ne peut plus efficace, et il fallait bien dire qu'il y avait longtemps maintenant que le Léviathan ne s'était pas mis un petit quelque chose sous la dent.

Depuis quelques années, le Roi avait en effet trouvé une autre arme : la science.

Tout le monde le sait, la science peut tout, le bien comme le mal. Elle peut libérer l'homme ou l'asservir. Mais encore faut-il la dompter. La science est en effet comme un animal : à l'état sauvage, elle est votre pire ennemie, apprivoisée, elle se donne à vous sans retenue.

Pour son premier mariage, le Roi avait épousé une femme d'une grande beauté, la magnifique Naomi. Compagne fidèle, elle lui donna deux beaux enfants, un garçon, Castiel, et une fille, Anna. Lorsque sa femme mourut, après plus de 15 années de santé parfaite, emportée par une mystérieuse fièvre, elle fit promettre au Roi de ne prendre pour épouse qu'une femme plus belle qu'elle. Sûre de ses attributs, elle pensait s'assurer ainsi qu'il ne pourrait se remarier et asseoir ainsi son fils sur le trône. Le Roi jura, les larmes aux yeux, et la Reine entre ses bras mourut.

Bien entendu, le Roi se remaria. Il avait été ravi de pouvoir tester le nouveau virus développé par ses scientifiques, appréciant son efficacité. C'était une arme redoutable : l'on pouvait décider qui tomberait malade, grâce à l'ADN (le Roi ignorait de quoi il était question mais le mot sonnait bien, surtout s'il sonnait aussi le trépas de ses ennemis personnels).

Oui, la science était réellement une merveilleuse alliée.

Pour respecter le serment qu'il avait fait à sa femme (le Roi était ainsi, sans aucun scrupule mais parfois s'en tenait avec la plus extrême vigueur à certains principes moraux qu'il décidait être supérieurs), il prit pour épouse une femme qui était non seulement encore plus belle que sa première femme mais aussi brillante.

Rowena de la famille Carter était le leader de son équipe scientifique et en fait, c'était elle qui lui avait soufflé le nom de la personne sur laquelle testé le virus (ce n'avait été qu'une simple suggestion, bien entendu).

Ce furent 15 autres années de Gloire pour le couple. Grâce aux talents de stratège du Roi et à l'ingéniosité perfide de Rowena, le royaume annexa pratiquement toutes les principautés alentours.

Le couple était diaboliquement bien assorti.

Mais le sort est parfois cruel … la belle et froide Rowena fit un jour une chute de cheval (non, non, non, il s'agissait bien, je vous assure d'un accident !). Se sachant mourante et se rappelant combien le Roi son époux faisait haute affaire de respecter la parole d'un mourant, elle lui fit promettre la chose suivante.

« Promettez moi, mon aimé, de ne donner votre foi qu'à la seule condition que votre choix se porte sur quelqu'un de plus brillant que moi. »

Rowena, qui avait confiance en son intelligence il est vrai incroyable, regardait cette promesse comme l'assurance qu'aucune de ses recherches ne seraient réutilisées par une autre scientifique.

Le Roi jura, la reine mourut … et c'est là que commence notre histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peau-de-Léviathan**

 **Chapitre 2 : Euh Inceste ?**

Castiel en était à sa seconde étude sur l'étrange objet qu'ils avaient trouvé près d'un temple dédié aux Archanges lorsqu'un des hérauts du Roi entra en trombe dans son laboratoire. Bien entendu, il l'ignora. Oh il l'avait vu. Non, c'était juste qu'il ait plus urgent à faire. De toute manière, l'homme ne devait pas être là pour lui. Il devait certainement être à la recherche de cette fille, Meg, qui avait pris le SSR (Service Scientifique Royale) en main après le décès de la reine Rowena.

Castiel la trouvait pire que sa marâtre, il s'était toujours senti extrêmement mal à l'aise en leur compagnie … surtout depuis le jour où sa sœur, Anna, était morte dans un des nombreux « accidents » qui semblaient émailler la vie quotidienne du SSR (ces accidents arrivaient surtout aux femmes un peu trop jolies ET un peu trop intelligentes).

Depuis ce jour funeste, Castiel avait compris qu'il lui fallait être prudent. Et si la Reine ou Meg ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme un rival (et Castiel n'avait jamais autant remercié le ciel d'être né en tant que garçon !) c'était parce que sa passion, il ne l'avait pas investie dans la recherche scientifique. Il était un passionné … d'histoire. D'archéologie pour être plus exact.

Il aimait par-dessus tout l'Art des Archanges. Ce peuple avait vécu il y avait plus de 10 000 ans de cela. Ils avaient disparu un jour sans laisser de trace laissant derrière eux leurs temples. Heureusement pour Castiel, ils étaient peu nombreux ceux qui étudiaient les Archanges. Et heureusement aussi pour lui, tout le monde ignorait que derrière ce que certains appelaient « l'Art des Archanges » se cachait en fait une formidable technologie !

Castiel étudiait donc ce qui semblait être un transporteur de matière. Ah ! Et dire que Meg était persuadée qu'il aimait juste les jolies couleurs et les formes élégantes des objets Archanges, quelle idiote ! Alors lorsque le héraut du Roi entra et contre toute attente, lui annonça que le Roi son père voulait le voir de toute urgence…

Castiel faillit en faire tomber le transporteur de matière. C'était un choc ! Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis … et bien depuis la mort d'Anna, il y avait maintenant 5 ans de cela. En fait, en plus de 20 ans, Castiel n'avait vu son père qu'en deux occasions identiques : des funérailles, celles de sa mère et celles d'Anna.

C'est donc avec la peur au ventre que le prince se présenta au Roi.

OoO

Castiel traversa la salle du trône (son regard évitant soigneusement l'odieuse bête qui était enchaînée là si bien qu'il ne le vit pas jouer avec ce qui restait du bras de son dernier repas) dans un état de profond tourment.

« Père. » Balbutia Castiel en mettant un pied à terre devant le trône.

Le Roi baissa les yeux vers son fils … et fut étonné de sentir son amour plus exalté que jamais.

Car ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était à lui. « La chair de sa chair », jamais expression ne lui avait paru plus juste. N'était-il pas normal que cette personne lui appartienne, corps et âme, puisqu'elle était une partie de lui ? Ne lui avait-il pas donné la vie ? Et ce don inestimable ne devait-il pas à son tour conduire au don le plus admirable ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête du Roi depuis la mort de sa deuxième épouse. Car il voulait respecter le serment qu'il avait fait à la mourante : il ne donnerait son amour qu'à quelqu'un de plus intelligent qu'elle. Et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas tellement de candidats répondant à cette condition.

Lady Meg était intelligente, certes, mais le roi ne sentait pas en elle la brillance caractérisant le génie. Juste un cerveau, capable et compétent. Et un chouïa dangereux. Il aurait eu trop peur qu'elle ne le tue dans son sommeil. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il s'occupe d'elle un jour ou l'autre … non, il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre. Et vite, car on le sait, le chagrin n'est digne que s'il est court !

C'est lors d'un repas avec des dignitaires étrangers que l'idée lui vint de changer, disons, de « cap ». Parmi les dignitaires, se trouvait un grand professeur. Un certain Samandriel, archéologue, qui insistait pour être reçu par le Prince.

« C'est, Votre Majesté, d'une importance capitale. » Avait dit Samandriel.

La curiosité du Roi avait été attisée par cette demande. Il avait lui-même pratiquement oublié qu'il avait un fils et dans ces conditions, s'étonnait que quiconque puisse vouloir s'entretenir avec lui.

« Le Prince a une maîtrise inouïe de la technologie des Archanges. » Avait expliqué Samandriel. « Et j'aimerais réellement m'entretenir avec lui de ses dernières recherches sur les pièces trouvées dans le Temple de Lucifer. Si je pouvais… »

Mais le Roi n'avait pas vraiment écouté le reste du monologue. Le mot « technologie » avait allumé dans son esprit une flamme nouvelle. Une flamme qui ne demandait qu'un peu de combustible pour être alimentée. Il força son plus beau sourire (en fait, lorsqu'il souriait, il faisait généralement plus peur qu'autre chose mais aucun courtisan n'avait jamais osé lui dire) et se pencha, amicalement, vers l'archéologue.

« Oh, vraiment, de la technologie ? » Avait-il susurré, de sa voix la plus charmeuse. « Dites m'en un peu plus … »

Après avoir laissé le Léviathan régler le sort du professeur Samandriel, le Roi était allé s'informer sur les travaux de son fils. Il avait envoyé sa meilleure espionne, Bella, et elle avait rapidement confirmé les dires du défunt Samandriel.

Castiel était en effet brillant, plus que ne l'avait été la reine Rowena, et il était proche de découvrir le secret de la technologie des Archanges ! Une technologie si puissante que l'on disait même qu'elle pouvait détruire des mondes. Ce dont le Roi doutait mais cela n'avait pas bien grande importance, il se contenterait volontiers de la destruction des pays voisins qui lui résistaient encore.

Il lui fallait ce pouvoir, _et donc_ il lui fallait Castiel. Le seul problème c'était que c'était son fils et non, le fait qu'il soit de sexe masculin ne le gênait pas plus que cela, après tout, s'il aimait la science, c'était aussi pour les expérimentations, et à vrai dire, il avait hâte de se lancer dans celle-ci.

Le Roi avait alors décidé de demander conseil à un prêtre, le prieur Mégatron. Ce dernier l'avait écouté patiemment, poussant quelques « huhum » suivis de « Ouiouioui, je vois » mais ses regards erraient souvent du côté du Léviathan qui semblait bouder, fixant le corps de l'infortuné Samandriel, son « petit goûter du mois », avait, avec bonne humeur précisé le Roi lorsqu'il avait fait entrer le prieur dans la salle du trône.

« Alors ? » Avait demandé le monarque une fois qu'il eut exposé toute la situation.

Mégatron, son attention capturée par le Léviathan, avait sursauté mais s'était vite repris.

« Alors, votre Majesté, je ne vois aucune raison qui ne puisse justifier cette … union. Après tout, les plus grands ont cédé à cet appel du sang. Osiris n'a-t-il pas pris sa sœur, Isis, pour épouse ? Les grands se doivent d'épouser des grands … et s'ils ne les trouvent que parmi leur propre famille, ils ne doivent en rien s'en formaliser. »

Le Roi claqua dans ses mains, tout heureux d'avoir reçu l'aval d'un homme d'Eglise.

« Parfait ! Que l'on m'amène mon fils ! » Lança-t-il à l'un des hérauts qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône.

Et c'est ainsi que le malheureux Castiel avait été informé le soir même de la décision de son père de le prendre comme légitime compagnon, devant Dieu et les Hommes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et toutes. Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu au review des derniers chapitres alors je réponds maintenant.

 **Little Doll 090** : Merci tu vas voir j'ai prévu de nombreuses choses pour les personnages.

 **XDLodidi91** : J'espère ne pas trop te faire attendre alors.

 **MicroFish** : Je risque de publier de manière éparpiller car ma connexion internet est assez aléatoire (le bonheur d'être en vacance dans la montagne :-()

 **Hikaru** **Chesire** : Castiel s'en tirera toujours ne t'inquiètes pas )

 **Littleflor1** : Tu vas bien ?

 **LenaShioriTomlinson** : Peau d'âne est l'un des premier conte dont j'ai vu le film donc je tenais à le faire à la sauce Supernatural. Et puis Castiel est parfaite en princesse vierge ) et je vois biens Zacharia en pervers dégueu.

 **Peau-de-Léviathan**

 **Chapitre 3 : A L'AIDE MARRAINE LA BONNE FEE !**

Castiel devait être aussi blanc que le terrible Léviathan de son père.

Son père …

L'homme qui voulait…

Il ne termina pas sa pensée et se précipita (pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois !) dans son cabinet de toilette pour y vider son malheureux estomac. Il revint dans sa chambre, marchant comme un vieillard et s'écroula de tout son long sur le lit (il n'était pas contre quelque clichés de princesse, après tout, il avait le droit de se sentir effondré, non ?).

 _Oh Par Les Ancêtres_ ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Son père lui avait donné la nuit pour lui donner une réponse, mais Castiel avait bien senti que la réponse que le Roi attendait était un « oui ». Quelque chose lui disait qu'un « non » ne l'arrêterait pas dans son projet.

Ok, il lui fallait … du temps, c'est ça, il fallait juste qu'il trouve une solution pour gagner du temps, non ?

Ah, si seulement Anna était toujours là, elle avait été bien pire que lui lorsqu'il s'était s'agit de trouver des ruses pour gagner du temps, qui avait-elle été voir lorsqu'elle avait voulu punir ce garçon qui avait tiré ses tresses (elle avait alors eu 13 ans mais avait déjà été une véritable petite peste ! Le pauvre gamin n'avait eu aucune chance …) ?

Leur marraine la bonne fée. Oui, c'était ça ! Elle était allée voir leur marraine la bonne fée.

Comme tout enfant princier qui se respecte, Castiel et Anna avaient reçu en baptême plusieurs dons de leur marraine, une fée. Castiel ne se rappelait pas d'elle (et encore moins de la nature des dons qu'il avait reçus) mais il se souvenait en revanche de l'endroit où elle habitait pour y avoir conduit Anna toutes les fois où elle voulait régler son compte à un des garçons avec qui elle sortait (ou justement, ne voulait plus sortir). Les sorts que lui préparait la fée n'étaient jamais bien méchants, mais toujours fort embarrassants pour le pauvre hère qui en était la victime.

Castiel attendit donc que la nuit tombe et se faufila hors du palais.

OoO

La fée habitait dans une des grottes bordant la forêt magique du Royaume. Non pas que Castiel apporte une grande importance à ses histoires idiotes de forêts hantées par des créatures mystérieuses mais il se sentait néanmoins mal à l'aise comme si des milliers d'yeux l'observaient. Il frissonna. Ridicule. Il était vraiment pathétique … une branche craqua le faisant piquer un sprint. UN MONSTRE !

Courant aussi vite qu'il put, le prince ne regarda pas devant lui et ce prit une porte. Cette dernière était faite (comme il se doit) de la nacre la plus pure et les reflets que la lampe de Castiel créait sur les parois le laissèrent sans voix. Il allait frapper à la porte de corail qui se trouvait devant la grotte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit …

… sur un petit bonhomme brun mal rasé qui jura dans sa barbe (du moins Castiel pensait qu'il s'agissait de jurons car il ne reconnut pas la langue que l'homme employait).

 _«_ Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Hu, désolé ! » Fit Castiel. « Mais j'aimerais parler à ma marraine la bonne fée. C'est pour une urgence. »

L'homme stoppa immédiatement ses gesticulations et plissa les yeux, examinant Castiel de la tête aux pieds.

« Votre marraine, hein. Désolé, elle n'habite plus ici. Elle m'a vendu la grotte et cédé les droits sur tous ses sorts il y a maintenant près de dix ans. Allez, ouste et bonsoir ! »

Et avec ça, il claqua la porte au nez d'un Castiel éberlué …

 **OoO**

Castiel recouvra ses esprits rapidement et se mit à battre furieusement du poing sur la porte … qui finit par se rouvrir si brusquement qu'il faillit frapper le petit bonhomme.

Ce dernier fixait Castiel, visage fermé et bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Alors ? » Finit-il par demander.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Alors quoi ? »

 _« A_ lors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je suppose que plus vite nous réglons votre petit problème et plus vite je peux retourner me coucher. »

« Oh. Oui, bien sûr vous avez raison … » Répondit Castiel.

Le silence s'installa.

« Et _dooooonc_ , le problème est … ? » S'impatienta le petit homme.

C'était que brusquement Castiel se sentait mal à l'aise. Dire à votre marraine que vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour échapper à un mariage forcé avec votre propre père était déjà assez difficile mais l'annoncer à un total inconnu c'était tout simplement … humiliant.

Un petit _tap-tap_ le sortit de ses pensées. Le petit bonhomme tapait du pied, signe d'une imminente explosion. Castiel se lança donc :

« LeRoimonpèreveutm'épouseretjenesaispascommentfairepourlerepousser. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit ! Castiel soupira tant il était soulagé. Les yeux du petit bonhomme s'écarquillèrent avant de se durcir.

« Je vois. » Annonça-t-il enfin. « Bien sûr, la chose aurait été plus compréhensible avec quelques virgules et autres pauses salvatrices mais je suppose que vue la situation, votre … comment dirais-je … confusion, est bien compréhensible. Entrez et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Castiel. Il lança un regard bienveillant autour de lui et une fois la porte de corail refermée, tous les esprits de la forêt reprirent leur garde vigilante.

OoO

Castiel se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'insister. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ainsi qu'il s'imaginait l'intérieur d'une fée.

Tout y était rouge. De longues tentures aux drapés compliqués étaient tendues le long des murs, couvrant les portes. A terre, se trouvait une multitude de tapis (si épais que Castiel ne voyait même plus ses pieds) recouverts de coussins. Le tout dans un dégradé de carmin qui donnait vaguement la nausée.

On aurait dit une maison close…

Castiel leva un sourcil réprobateur vers sa « fée ».

Comprenant le message, le petit bonhomme prit un air outragé.

« Hey, je suis un honnête commerçant, je… »

Il fut interrompu par une voix féminine.

« Chuckichounet ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais je t'attends depuis… oh, tu as de la visite ? » Fit une jolie brune. Et nue ! Castiel était fasciné par la petite danse qu'exécutaient les deux seins, lourds et charnus, à chaque fois que la jeune femme bougeait. « Et bien Chuckichounet, tu ne me présentes pas ? »

 _Chuckichounet_ ronchonna un moment dans sa barbe mais obtempéra. D'un geste de la main, il désigna Castiel.

« Eve, le Prince, Prince, Eve, bon et maintenant si nous examinions les… »

« Oh ! Un Prince ! Comme c'est … _charmant_. »

Et avec ça, elle éclata de rire, ravie de son petit jeu de mot. Eve claqua des mains comme une petite fille (quoiqu'aucune petite fille que Castiel connaisse ne possède d'aussi volumineux attributs … comment faisait-elle pour dormir sur le ventre ?).

« Alors, que pouvons-nous pour vous ? C'est que Chuckichounet et moi, nous faisons tous les deux commerces de nos … _charmes. » C_ e jeu de mot, pas plus fin que le premier, élicita un nouveau gloussement et une nouvelle samba poitrinaire. « La seule différence, c'est que les miens sont TOUJOURS plaisants. » Susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de Castiel qui rougie jusqu'à faire concurrence avec une tomate.

 _Chuckichounet_ leva les yeux au ciel et décolla, au sens littéral du terme, Eve de Castiel.

« Il est ici pour _mes_ charmes. »

« Oh, dommage. » Répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. « Et quel est son problème ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose, son père veut juste le mettre dans son lit. » Répondit distraitement _Chuckichounet_ , Castiel se demandait si s'était son vrai nom, qui farfouillait dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de bibliothèque (rouge bien entendu).

 _« Ooooooh_ , le pauvrichounet ! » S'exclama Eve

Ok, Castiel avait sa réponse et chercha à quoi pouvait bien correspondre le ichounet du petit bonhomme.

« Oui, oui, oui, le pauvre petit, ah ! Voilà. » Il parcourut un vieux parchemin, soupira et le lança dans un panier plein de papiers.

« Votre système de classement laisse un peu à désirer. » Fit remarquer Castiel qui, curieux, examinait les différents ouvrages et parchemins amoncelés dans et _à côté_ de la bibliothèque.

Sa seule réponse fut un grognement inarticulé de la part de _Chuckichounet_. Castiel soupira et s'installa sur l'un des poufs.

OoO

 _Chuckichounet_ passa ce qui semblât être des heures à fouiller de fond en comble la bibliothèque, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que Eve réapparaisse (vêtue d'une longue chemise transparente qui accentuait ses formes bien plus que ne le faisait sa nudité) avec un plateau.

« Vous devriez boire et manger un peu. Toi aussi Chuckichounet, tu sais bien que tu travailles mieux le ventre plein. Et aussi après une bonne séance de … »

Elle fit danser ses sourcils de manière entendue et se mit à rire, puis elle déposa le plateau sur une table basse et servit Castiel. Le thé était chaud et sucré. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Merci Mademoiselle. » Fit Castiel en se montrant le plus poli possible pour ne pas avoir un nouveau câlin.

« Oh de rien mon lapin. » Castiel n'était pas sûr de préférer Lapin à pauvrichounet. « Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? » Demanda Eve qui grignotait un gâteau.

« N'importe quoi … je veux juste gagner un peu de temps … ne pas lui dire oui, ne pas lui dire non, vous voyez. »

Eve hocha la tête mais le vague dans ses yeux laissait clairement voir qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Et sans savoir très bien pourquoi, Castiel raconta à Eve son entrevue avec le Roi, son père.

« Huuuuum…. Si vous aviez été une fille, je vous aurais conseillé de lui demander l'impossible. Vous ne lui dites oui que s'il consent à vous donner quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais se procurer, comme par exemple… » Elle fit claquer ses doigts, une robe couleur de temps ! Ou … ou de Lune. Oh, non, je sais, couleur de soleil. Certainement aucun tailleur ne pourra la confectionner. J'adore les robes, mais Chuckichounet me préfère _sans_ , ce qui…. »

Un rapide claquement de doigts leur fit à tous les deux tourner la tête.

« Mais oui, c'est ça : une robe couleur de temps ! » S'exclama _Chuckichounet_.

Eve fut sur ses pieds en un instant. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de _Chuckichounet_ et l'embrassa (goulûment pensa Castiel).

« Oh, Chuck ! Tu veux bien m'acheter une robe, c'est vrai ? J'en veux une avec de la dentelle, beaucoup de dentelles, et des rubans, en satin bien sûr et… »

 _« Tss-tss_ ma gazelle, tu sais bien qu'un rien t'habille. »

Chuck (c'était donc ça son vrai nom ! Bon sang Castiel commençait à avoir peur que Chuckichounet soit sot vrai prénom…) avait appuyé sur le mot _rien_ et Eve soupira.

« Je me disais aussi … »

Elle se rassit en boudant et engouffra deux autres pâtisseries.

« Humpf, de toute manière ma toute belle si tu continues à t'empiffrer ainsi, je doute que tu puisses entrer dans une robe … » La taquina Chuck. Eve lui tira la langue. « Mouia, bon, revenons-en à notre affaire. » Maugréa Chuck. « L'idée est bonne, excellente, que dis-je parfaite. Mais bien entendu, il ne peut être question de robe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Après tout, si son père veut l'épouser, une robe ça peut être une bonne idée. » Proposa Eve. Elle fut immédiatement foudroyée par deux paires d'yeux bleus. « Ok, je me tais. » Et elle se jeta, dépitée, sur un autre gâteau.

« Non, le Roi aime la technologie, parfait, ce sera l'objet de notre petit défi : qu'il vous construise un objet capable de changer l'été en hiver, l'automne en printemps, bref, de changer le temps. Voilà, dites-lui qu'avant que vous consentiez à son … amour, il vous faut un tel objet. Pour ce que je sais du SSR, leurs joujoux sont plutôt du genre qui explose, il devrait donc s'écouler un long moment avant qu'ils ne parviennent à créer une telle machine, si tant est qu'ils y arrivent tout court ! _Aaaah_ , je suis un génie, et le génie a besoin … de réconfort, allez ouste Prince, vous avez assez troublé ma nuit ! »

Castiel fut promptement mis dehors, il avait encore sa tasse de thé fumant à la main bon sang, et bien que la porte de corail fut fermée, il pouvait clairement entendre les gloussements de Eve. Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes du palais.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, c'est le cœur battant que Castiel consentit à la décision de son père à la condition qu'il lui fasse un présent, rien de bien extraordinaire : une machine pouvant changer le temps.

Le silence qui suivit sa demande pesait si lourd que pendant un moment Castiel se demanda si le plafond du palais ne leur était pas tombé dessus. Il avait en tous les cas du mal à respirer comme si un grand poids lui comprimait la poitrine.

Le Roi n'aimait pas les surprises. Il aimait que les choses se passent comme il les avait décidées. Il plissa les yeux. Castiel se tenait devant lui, tête baissée.

Le Roi descendit de son trône et s'approcha de son fils. Il prit son menton dans sa main gantée et releva son visage vers lui.

Oh oui, il était exquis. Les yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, les cils qui les bordaient étaient longs, comme ceux d'une fille, et sans fard, les joues étaient cependant délicatement empourprées … et sous la longue tunique brune, quels trésors se cachaient encore ?

Le Roi sentit une étrange passion l'enflammer et, emporté par son désir, accorda son souhait à Castiel.

OoO

Contre toute attente, le Roi ne mit guère plus de 48 heures à satisfaire les souhaits de son futur époux. Et c'est avec effroi que Castiel fut témoin des essais du prototype.

Le Roi commanda tout d'abord une tornade (qui dévasta une bonne centaine de champs cultivés) puis une averse de grêle (qui finit de détruire ce que la tornade avait épargné) avant de faire enfin revenir le soleil.

Castiel fixait les dégâts, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés. Il était complètement bouleversé : il était responsable de ça …

Le Roi observait ses réactions qu'il prit pour de la fascination (et non du dégoût) et en fut tout ému. Enhardi par la preuve de ce qu'il estimait être de l'amour (à tout le moins de la satisfaction), le Roi prit son fils dans ses bras …

… et l'embrassa.

 **OoO**

« VOUS DEVEZ M'AIDER ! » Hurlait Castiel qui postillonnait sur Chuck, encore sous le choc du baiser que lui avait donné son père.

Sur la bouche !

Avec la langue !

Bordel !

« Avez-vous essayé … hum, euh… Une machine qui… »

« NON PLUS D'IDEES TECHNOLOGIQUES ! Ces … ces fous au SSR ne semblent capables que de produire des armes de destruction massive. A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement mon cher père qui ne voit en ces machines que des armes de destruction. »

Chuck fronça les sourcils.

« Même une machine pour attraper la lune. C'est romantique promettre la lune à l'être aimé, comment cela pourrait-il être dangereux ? » Fit Eve un gâteau entre les mains.

Chuck leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que crois-tu qu'il se passe lorsqu'on déplace la lune, ma puce ! » Castiel s'écroula sur le petit pouf rouge tandis que Chuck se rapproche de sa compagne « Toutes les villes en bord de mer seraient victimes d'un tsunami ! »

« Oh, fâcheux, en effet. Et une machine à… »

Castiel la stoppa net.

« Non, plus de trouvailles stupides _et_ dangereuses ! Trouvons autre chose ! Comment se peut-il que ma marraine, qui était une vraie fée, elle, ne vous ait pas laissé un sort capable de m'aider ? »

« Pourquoi pas la peau de cette affreuse bête qui fait peur à tout le monde. » Annonça Eve qui se faisait tranquillement les ongles allongée sur le canapé, plus exactement affalée sur le canapé, et toujours nue. « Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être dangereux, au contraire, cela débarrassera le royaume de son plus terrible danger. » Sa jolie frimousse se mua en une affreuse grimace. « Et en plus, ça sentira moins mauvais dans le palais. » Elle sourit, montrant une rangée de petites dents, blanches comme autant de petites perles fines.

« Mais jamais mon père n'acceptera de sacrifier son Léviathan ! Il tient à cette bête comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a assis son pouvoir. » Fit remarquer Castiel.

Chuck qui, vexé par la remarque du Prince avait plongé son nez dans un énorme grimoire le referma brusquement.

« Mais justement, la voilà la solution ! Demandez la peau du Léviathan en échange de votre main. Votre père ne pourra que refuser et vous serez ainsi libéré de votre serment. »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire combien il trouvait cette idée comme les autres complètement stupide mais il la referma avec un clap sonore. Après réflexion, ça pouvait marcher. Son père considérait le Léviathan comme une sorte d'animal familier. Il ne le mettrait jamais à mort pour lui, n'est-ce pas ! Il ne l'aimait pas à ce point.

Il se précipita sur Chuck qu'il serra contre lui.

« Oui ! Ça peut marcher, non, non, non. Pensée positive : ça va marcher. Encore merci. » Fit Castiel en embrassant sa « marraine » Et il sortit en courant.

« Humpf, ce n'est même pas drôle, c'est moi qu'il aurait dû embrasser, après tout c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée. » Ronchonna Eve.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma toute belle, maintenant que nous sommes sûrs de ne pas revoir notre inopportun Prince, je vais passer toutes mes soirées à t'embrasser. »

Et cette fois, Castiel ne fut pas le témoin (si ce n'est visuel, à tout le moins auditif) des ébats qui se tinrent derrière la porte de Corail. Il fallut le bruit de coups furieux frappés contre la dite porte au plein cœur de la nuit pour mettre fin aux jeux amoureux.

Un Chuck absolument fou de rage ouvrit la porte …

… Sur un Castiel en larmes qui portait dans ses bras la peau du Léviathan.

Chuck soupira, se frotta les yeux et laissa entrer le malheureux prince.


	4. Chapter 4

*Secoue un drapeau blanc* Youhou… Y a quelqu'un ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop hein… Franchement désolé pour le retard de parution depuis le chapitre 3 qui a était poster le … 17/07/2017 ! Wooaaa… Désolée. Heureusement j'ai prévu le coup et l'histoire est terminer maintenant donc je pense la poster toutes le

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! Revoilà les aventures de Castiel dans le monde merveilleux où sont papa le veut dans son lit...

Micro-Fish : Merci pour tes encouragements

LenaShioriTomlinson : Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'aime beaucoup, surtout à cause du film, la robe couleur temps me faisait rêver. Bizarrement moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de voir Castiel avec Zach ;-)

 **Peau-de-Léviathan**

 **Chapitre 4 : Voyage**

Jamais Castiel n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de désespoir. Cette fois, il était vraiment perdu. Il ne pouvait plus reculer n'est-ce pas ? Il avait donné sa parole et il devait maintenant la respecter.

Il allait épouser son père.

Il avait pourtant cru que demander au Roi de sacrifier le Léviathan suffirait à calmer ses ardeurs, mais il n'en avait rien été, au contraire …

Castiel ferma les yeux et laissa la scène rejouer devant lui.

 _Il avait juste eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette, il empestait toujours la soupe de moule lorsqu'il revenait de chez Chuck sans qu'il sache pourquoi d'ailleurs, lorsque son père l'avait fait appeler. Il était entré d'un pas assuré dans la salle du trône et, confiant pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, avait gardé la tête haute, fixant son père droit dans les yeux, lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa demande._

 _Ce que Castiel, ignorait à ce moment-là, c'était que justement cette toute nouvelle assurance chez son fils qui avait fini de convaincre le Roi qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il y avait tant de promesse dans le regard que Castiel avait levé sur son père : de la détermination, la flamme naissante d'une passion. Il lui fallait cette flamme, cette vie. Cette âme …_

 _Et comme l'amour violent ne connaît pas de raison, le Roi n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. A peine Castiel avait-il eu fini de parler qu'il avait sauté de son trône, prit l'arme d'un garde et l'avait passé à travers le corps du Léviathan._

OoO

« Là, là, ça va aller mon lapin, ça va aller. Chuck ! Fais quelque chose ! Le pauvre, il ne peut quand même pas … épouser son propre père. » S'insurgeait Eve qui réconfortait un Castiel en pleure en lui caressant gentiment le dos. Chuck leva les bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération et lança un des jurons dont il était friand, puis il s'écroula sur un fauteuil et croisa les bras. « Chuck… » Menaça Eve.

« Quoi ? Quoi ! Hein, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le Roi est plus épris qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ! En fait, je ne vois qu'une solution … »

« Laquelle ? » S'enquit Eve.

« L'exil. » Répondit Chuck dans un soupir.

OoO

Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, Chuck raccompagna Castiel au palais et lui exposa son plan.

« Que je quitte le royaume ? Mais … pour aller où ? Et faire quoi ? Je … je suis un chercheur, un scientifique, je ne sais rien faire d'autre. »

« Non, non, non, vous ne pourrez en aucun cas exercer vos talents. Votre père vous retrouverait tout de suite ! Il n'y a pas tant que cela de scientifiques en dehors de ceux de votre père. Il vous faudra vous débrouiller autrement. »

Chuck avait tiré un immense coffre au milieu de la chambre de Castiel et le remplissait de linge, de petits pots d'onguent et de produits de toilette. Sa main s'arrêta un moment sur la terrible machine qui permettait de jouer avec les saisons. Il réfléchit puis haussa les épaules et la fourra avec le reste des affaires de Castiel.

Il sortit ensuite une baguette magique de dessous son manteau et l'agita devant le coffre en marmonnant d'étranges incantations. Un trou s'ouvrit dans le sol. Comme s'il s'agissait de la gueule d'un animal, le trou fit un bruit de succion et avala le coffre.

« Et voilà ! » Annonça Chuck à un Castiel bouche bée.

« Mais … mais vous êtes une fée ! Une _vraie_ fée ? » Bredouilla Castiel qui fixait la baguette magique.

« Ai-je jamais prétendu le contraire ? »

« Mais … mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Votre marraine en avait assez de ce royaume et je dois dire que je commence à la comprendre. Vous pensez qu'une fée confierait ses affaires et sa clientèle à un vulgaire mortel ? »

« Euh … mais Eve ? »

« Quoi Eve ? « Grommela t-il. « C'est une fée elle aussi … dans sa partie. Elle est en fait plus douée que moi, elle fait souvent des miracles. Bien, vos affaires sont prêtes ! »

Castiel regarda le sol devant lui.

« Vous voulez parler de celles que mon parquet vient d'engloutir ? »

Chuck, toujours souriant, hocha la tête. Il tendit sa baguette magique à Castiel.

« Je vous la confie. Vos affaires vous suivront où que vous alliez. Pour faire apparaître votre coffre, il vous suffira de frapper la terre de la baguette. »

Castiel prit la baguette entre ses mains, surpris : comment un simple morceau de bois pouvait-il recéler le moindre pouvoir ? C'était complètement contraire à toutes les règles scientifiques connues !

« Plume du phénix d'un pote directeur et Ecaille du dragon Smaug. » Répondit Chuck comme s'il avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Castiel. Bon sang si la plume avait été facile à avoir il avait perdu ses cheveux en arrachant une écaille de Smaug. Bon sang a quoi ça servait d'envoyer des nains et d'un hobbit pour faire diversion s'ils ne font pas leur travail… maintenant qu'il y pensait il devrait voir Smaug histoire de voir si le dragon était heureux dans la réalité où il s'était cacher après avoir reçut la flèche noire, s'il se rappelait bien il était tombé amoureux de l'alter égo du hobbit… « Efficace. J'ai un ami, Olivender, qui ne jure que par ses baguettes. Il m'a fabriqué celle-ci. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un bon déguisement … huhum. »

Chuck remarqua la peau du Léviathan qui se trouvait sur une chaise. Il la prit dans les mains et l'examina. L'équarisseur avait fait un beau travail, tout y était… La chose avait été grande, au moins deux bons mètres de haut. Ce qui signifiait une bonne surface de peau.

Et une idée germa dans le cerveau de Chuck.

 _Humoui_ , cela pourrait marcher … Il se tourna vers Castiel qui, assis sur le lit, tenait toujours la baguette dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule protection contre les malheurs que ce monde faisait pleuvoir sur lui. Chuck sourit. Il était une fée après tout et il était en son pouvoir, certains diraient de son devoir, de faire en sorte que les Princes épousent de belles Princesses. Sauf que Chuck n'était pas, contrairement à ses pairs, du genre traditionnel. Il détestait en fait tout ce qui de loin ou de près se rapportait à la tradition. Il était un non-conformiste et justement, il sentait dans l'histoire du pauvre Castiel toutes les prémisses d'une histoire loin, très loin des idées reçues et du politiquement correct.

Oui, il allait aider Castiel à échapper à son dépravé de père et à trouver l'amour. A sa façon … Et si le Conseil des Fées lui faisait quelques remontrance sur le choix du promis, il pourrait toujours arguer qu'avec un visage pareil, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait confondu Castiel avec une pauvre Princesse en détresse. Les membres du Conseil étaient si stupides qu'elles n'y verraient que du feu !

« Prenez ça. » Dit-il à Castiel en lui tendant la peau du Léviathan. Instinctivement, il recula, refusant de toucher l'affreuse dépouille. Soupira. « Prince, la seule manière de vous cacher de votre père est de vous rendre dans la seule contrée qui a toujours osé lui résister et qui aujourd'hui encore, est libre de son terrible joug. Ce pays s'appelle Sioux-Fall. C'est de sa dernière campagne militaire là-bas que le Roi a ramené le Léviathan. Il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années de cela, la Reine Mary de Winchester a éliminé la menace Léviathan. Pour vous rendre méconnaissable, car votre père a en Sioux-Fall de nombreux espions, vous vous cacherez dans cette peau. L'homme est ainsi fait que lorsqu'il croise un masque effroyable, il ne croit pas qu'il puisse renfermer rien de beau. »

A contrecœur mais pressé par le temps, dehors les premières lueurs du jour pointaient et il avait promis de se présenter à son père dès l'aube, Castiel passa la peau du Léviathan. Elle était lourde mais chaude. Au moins, il n'aurait pas froid ! Mais c'était là sa seule consolation, car la peau sentait horriblement mauvais : une odeur écœurante de corps en décomposition …

Castiel était à peine sorti du palais que le Roi l'alla faire chercher. Las, le héraut revint avec la triste nouvelle : le prince avait disparu. La colère du Roi fut immense et le héraut eut de la chance que le Léviathan ait été tué car sinon, il lui aurait sans nul doute, servi de petit déjeuner. Il fit fouiller tout le château, en vain. Il demanda à son armée de fouiller chaque maison, chaque grenier, chaque étable … mais sans succès.

Nul ne savait ce qu'était devenu le Prince.

OoO

Chuck lui avait conseillé, pour rejoindre Sioux-Fall, de passer par la forêt.

« Votre père vous fait certainement déjà rechercher. » Lui avait dit Chuck. « Si vous passez par la forêt, vous n'aurez rien à craindre. »

Castiel avait suivi ce conseil mais … mais, on disait la forêt « hantée » par des esprits maléfiques. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, il n'aurait accordé aucune importance à d'aussi aberrants racontars mais aujourd'hui, il se promenait avec une baguette magique ! De toute manière, magiques ou pas, Castiel n'avait jamais aimé les forêts. Les forêts n'étaient pas faites pour lui et il prenait bien garde à ne jamais s'aventurer dans l'une d'elles.

Il soupira. Les choses avaient changé, tout avait changé

Et donc, Castiel marchait dans la forêt. Chaque bruit lui paraissait suspect, chaque passage du vent dans le feuillage le faisait tressaillir. En un mot, il était terrifié. Mais il lui suffisait, pour se redonner du courage, de penser à ce qui l'attendait s'il retournait au palais.

OoO

Ce que Castiel ignorait, c'était que pour protéger sa charge, Chuck avait ordonné aux esprits de la forêt de veiller sur le Prince. Il avait aussi, c'était quelqu'un d'assez manipulateur, fait en sorte que Castiel suive un chemin bien précis, et dès qu'il s'en éloignait un peu, les arbres autour de lui changeaient de place pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il faudra qu'il dise merci aux Ents… Peut être que ramener de l'eau de Lorien suffira ? Bon sang il faut vraiment qu'il pense à rendre visite à ses amis de la Terre du milieu.

C'est que Chuck souhaitait que Castiel fasse la connaissance de quelqu'un … même s'il lui devait lui en coûter quelques menues douleurs.

OoO

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Castiel arriva dans une petite clairière. Fourbu, il décida de s'arrêter et de prendre quelques minutes de repos. Il déposa la lourde peau de Léviathan sur un rocher et s'abreuva au filet d'une petite rivière. C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris. Il se releva immédiatement, paniqué, persuadé d'avoir été découvert par les gardes de son père et s'attendant à voir ces derniers surgir dans la clairière. Il n'en fut rien. Il n'y avait personne dans cette partie de la forêt sauf lui et…

« Aidez-moi ! » Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cri, mais d'un véritable appel à l'aide. Sauf que Castiel, qui avait pourtant regardé partout autour de lui, ne voyait personne. « Ici, je suis ici ! Mais seriez-vous aveugle !? Là, près de l'arbre … »

Castiel se pencha près de l'un des arbres qui bordait la rivière et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, coincée dans un vulgaire piège à lapin, une petite créature ailée.

« Mais … c'est impossible, c'est … euh, vous êtes quoi au juste ? »

La créature poussa un soupir.

« Je suis présentement quelqu'un de prisonnier de cet ignoble piège ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me rendre la liberté, s'il vous plait ? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ? »

La créature soupira à nouveau.

« Je suis un ANGE. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un ANGE, un « Ami Naturellement Génial et Exceptionnel ». Mais vous pouvez m'appelez B… »

« Moi c'est Castiel » Le coupa Castiel qui avait sorti un petit canif de sa besace.

 _« Bloody Hell_ ! J'espère que vous savez vous servir de cette chose, se plaignit L'ANGE. »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous voulez que je vous libère ou pas ? »

« Hum, oui, oui, bien sûr … attendez … là, vous pouvez y aller ! »

Castiel fut surpris de voir l'ANGE mettre ses mains devant ses yeux.

« La confiance règne. » Grommela-t-il en coupant les fils qui maintenaient le panier du piège à terre.

« Oh, ce n'est pas vous … j'ai juste horreur de la vue du sang. Et comme vous ne semblez pas très adroit. »

« Je vois. » Railla Castiel qui souleva le panier.

L'ANGE s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs et effectua quelques loopings avant de revenir vers Castiel.

« _Aaaah_ , merci, merci beaucoup ! Et pour vous remercier … »

L'ANGE fonça sur Castiel et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le mordit au poignet.

 _« AAAAAAARRRRGH_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Castiel tomba à terre. La morsure n'était pas profonde mais saignait abondamment.

« Bravo. » Grinça Castiel. « Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas voir le sang, il semblerait que vous aimez le faire couler ! »

 _« Och_ , je suis désolé, je pensais que vous saviez ce que j'allais faire. »

« Et comment pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe dans le cerveau malade d'une bestiole ailée aux penchants homicides ! »

L'ANGE, qui était perché sur une branche près de la rivière, avait l'air désolé et se tordait les mains.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle les gens mettent ces pièges : pour nous capturer. Notre morsure a le pouvoir de réaliser un vœu de transformation. »

« Un vœu de quoi ? » Demanda Castiel qui nettoyait, tant bien que mal, la plaie.

« Un vœu de transformation. » Répéta L'ANGE, comme si Castiel était un simple d'esprit. « Si vous êtes laid, vous devenez beau : le nez moins gros, les lèvres plus fines, plus grands, plus musclés ; pour les femmes c'est plutôt blondes avec de gros… »

« Oui, oui, je crois que j'ai compris. »

« Cela ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. 24 heures tout au plus. » Lui dit l'ANGE, tout sourire.

Castiel, qui enroulait un mouchoir autour de son poignet, releva la tête vers l'ANGE et pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne devrait plus être très long ? »

« La transformation bien sûr. » Lui répond-il toujours sur un ton qui l'avait le don d'énerver Castiel.

« MAIS JE N'AI RIEN DEMANDE BON SANG DE BON SOIR ! » Hurla Castiel.

 _« Ttttttt_ , vous ne devriez pas vous énerver ainsi, c'est très mauvais pour le cœur et la pression sanguine. » Répliqua l'ANGE, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Dit la créature qui vient de me mordre au sang. » Grogna Castiel qui avait soudainement, très, très mal à la tête.

« Vous devriez vous allonger, la morsure peut occasionner … » BOOUUM… « … une perte de conscience. » Soupira l'ANGE en secouant la tête.

OoO

Il avait une migraine de la taille du temple Archange de Michel. Il avait aussi l'impression que le dit temple lui était tombé dessus. C'était ça ou …

« _Oh Par Les Ancêtres_ ! » S'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond. Il se souvenait malheureusement très bien de sa petite mésaventure dans la forêt. Il se mit péniblement à quatre pattes en grognant. « Saleté d'ANNANAS »

« ANGE. » Répondit une petite voix du tac au tac.

 _« AAAAH_ ! » Cria Castiel qui porta la main à sa poitrine pour calmer les battements fous de son cœur. « Mais ... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Vous voulez me faire mourir de peur maintenant ? »

La créature le regardait, l'air toujours désolé.

« Je ne vous aurais pas laissé seul ! Je connais mes responsabilités. » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Humf. » Répondit Castiel.

« Et c'est Balthazar. »

« Pardon ? »

« Mon nom. Balthazar, Balthazar Collins, des Collins de la forêt de Purgar. »

« J'aimerais dire que je suis enchanté mais … non, vraiment. »

L'ANGE, Balthazar pardon, observait Castiel comme un aigle observe la proie sur laquelle il va fondre.

« Quoi ? » Finit par demander Castiel, un rien agacé.

« C'est euh, étrange. Vous n'avez pas changé. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucun désir de changer quoi que ce soit à mon apparence ou à mon anatomie, merci. » Ronchonna Castiel qui fouillait dans sa besace à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter.

 _« Ach_ ! Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionne pas tout à fait comme cela. C'est fascinant, vous savez, notre morsure délivre dans le sang un virus qui, dès qu'il a identifié le souhait de transformation, se… » Un regard noir de Castiel stoppa net l'explication. Balthazar voleta autour de lui. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une fois lancé, le virus fouille en quelque sorte votre inconscient et apporte le changement désiré, même si ce n'est pas toujours "voulu". La plupart du temps, le dit changement est complètement apparent, c'est pour ça que je me demande vraiment… »

« Et bien arrêtez donc de vous demander ! Et aidez-moi plutôt à trouver de quoi manger. » Le coupa Castiel qui était revenu bredouille de sa petite fouille.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, venez, il y a des arbres fruitiers un peu plus loin. »

OoO

Castiel passa plusieurs jours avec Balthazar. L'ANGE était d'une compagnie agréable, et plutôt intelligente (lorsqu'il en avait fini avec les morsures). Pendant un moment, Castiel pensa même rester avec lui. Dans la forêt, il avait fini par se sentir en sécurité mais ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps.

Un matin, alors qu'il était en train de cueillir quelques poires, Balthazar fit irruption dans le verger et lui fonça pratiquement dessus. Il lui fallut bien plusieurs minutes pour calmer la petite créature.

« Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! » Criait Balthazar.

« Balthazar calmes-toi. De qui tu parles ? »

« Les … les soldats du Roi. » Lâcha Balthazar dans un souffle.

Castiel reprit donc son chemin vers Sioux-Fall, promettant à Balthazar de revenir le voir … un jour.

Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

OoO

Curieusement, Castiel parvint sans trop de difficulté à entrer dans le royaume de Sioux-Fall. Apparemment, personne n'accordait beaucoup d'attention à un pauvre fou qui se déguisait en Léviathan. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il avait fui le palais. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver du travail et un toit. Après, il pourrait attendre … Chuck lui avait dit que son père finirait par se décourager, ou par trouver une femme à épouser.

 _« … ou mieux encore ! » Avait ajouté Chuck. « Il pourrait se faire assassiner ce qui… »_

 _« Chuck ! » S'était exclamé Castiel._

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement son père certes, mais de là à vouloir sa mort ! Non, il attendrait quelques mois, caché, et il reviendrait au palais. Juste quelques mois et son père aurait certainement trouvé de quoi « réchauffer » son lit, selon la charmante expression de Eve.

Juste quelques mois …


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Bienvenue dans les aventures de Castiel ! Aujourd'hui la rencontre tant attendue avec le prince charmant qui va le sauver des griffes de son père.

Etant donner que cette fiction est déjà complètement écrite je vais en commencer une autre mais je ne sais pas dans quel univers plonger nos Dean et Castiel. Deux univers sont possible : Raiponce ou Ansatasia, a vous de voter !

Review:

Eurus 2 : Contente que ça te plaise ce sont mes univers fictifs préférer !

 **Peau-de-Léviathan**

 **Chapitre 5 : Les symptômes de l'amour**

Quatre semaines ! Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il était devenu homme à tout faire dans une des Fermes principales de Sioux-Fall et il avait déjà envie de rentrer. Certainement le mariage, même forcé et même avec votre propre père, était moins abominable que … que ça !

Ca, c'était nettoyer l'auge des cochons et retourner le fumier dans l'étable. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la peau de Léviathan pour sentir mauvais ! Encore qu'il préférât l'odeur du crottin à celle de ladite peau. Une odeur de mort persistante. Au moins, la merde, c'était la vie, non ?

Il devait supporter les quolibets de ces abrutis de valets de pied qui servaient dans la Ferme. Lui, n'avait bien entendu pas le droit d'y entrer. Une petite pièce lui avait été attribuée. En fait c'était plus une cabane (en pleine forêt, mais cela ne gênait plus Castiel) qu'une chambre et surtout … elle se trouvait à plus d'1 heure à pied de la Ferme !

Mais se trouver traité comme un pestiféré avait un avantage : il pouvait chez lui, faire ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsque le sentiment de « mal du pays » était trop fort il sortait la baguette magique et en frappait le sol. Son coffre surgissait alors (avec un rot sonore, comme si le sol le régurgitait, un bruitage qui devrait faire rire que Chuck) et il pouvait se décrasser un peu pour retrouver figure humaine.

Il avait découvert que Chuck avait mis la machine à changer le temps dans ses affaires et il s'était appliqué dès lors, à l'améliorer. Ainsi, il pouvait désormais se commander une petite pluie fine ou un soleil éblouissant à l'intérieur de sa cabane (le sol était recouvert de carrelage, ce dont il était reconnaissant).

OoO

Ce que Castiel ignorait c'était que la Ferme accueillait en son sein, l'Ecurie royale. Il ne s'agissait que de chevaux, de toutes sortes, certains de nos contrées, d'autres plus exotiques. Cette Ecurie était la fierté du Prince.

Non, non, nous ne parlons pas ici de Castiel, mais du Prince Dean, héritier du trône de Sioux-Fall, fils de la Reine Mary de Winchester.

Dean avait toujours fait état d'une passion pour tout ce qui pouvait le faire aller plus vite. Etant enfant, il passait des heures à galoper, en compagnie de son père. Cédant à ses caprices d'enfant, la reine avait créé cette Ecurie. Et régulièrement, lorsque son âme était en tourment et qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, Dean venait à l'Ecurie et monter son étalon Impala. Sur le dos de sa fidèle monture il était innarrêtable, une fois il a galopé durant une semaine a travers tout le royaume sans ressentir le besoin de revenir chez lui.

Et justement, il était aujourd'hui dans les bois, en route pour l'Ecurie. Dean aimait les plaisirs simples d'une ballade et il coupait généralement par la forêt pour rejoindre l'Ecurie. Mais ce jour là ne fut comme aucun autre.

OoO

Castiel s'écroula sur le matelas qui lui tenait lieu de lit. Il était épuisé mais ravi. C'était aujourd'hui son jour de liberté. Tous les serviteurs avaient droit, une fois par semaine, à une journée de libre. Fourbu, Castiel se releva et alla prendre sa baguette. Il frappa le sol et son coffre apparut. Il en sorti serviettes et linge propre, ainsi qu'un peu de savon d'Alep, puis il prit la machine à contrôler le temps.

Il régla la machine pour qu'en même temps, une pluie fine tombe, tiède et légère, et que le soleil éclaire sa sombre cabane, puis il se déshabilla et se mit sous le petit nuage.

L'effet de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles endoloris fit merveille et bientôt, il se détendit.

OoO

Dean fronça les sourcils, étonné.

La vieille cabane, qui était d'habitude abandonnée, semblait avoir hérité d'un locataire. De la fumée sortait de la petite cheminée et de la lumière filtrait à travers les vieux volets de bois.

Emporté par la curiosité, Dean s'approcha de la cabane. Il en fit le tour mais tout était si bien verrouillé qu'il n'y pouvait rien voir. Il porta donc l'œil au trou de la serrure …

… et le plus incroyable des spectacles s'offrit à lui.

Un homme se baignait là. Ou plus exactement se douchait … sous la pluie. Quel était donc ce prodige ?

L'esprit du Prince se fut à peine posé cette question, qu'une autre plus urgente s'imposa : qui était l'homme ?

Ce qu'il en vit, suffit à le subjuguer.

Tout le ravissait : la vive blancheur de la peau, les longs cils dans lesquels le soleil accrochait des arcs en ciel, les formes généreuses … et le plus incroyable petit cul qu'il ait jamais vu ! Pardon mais le Prince Dean était un soldat de carrière et son langage était parfois un peu cru.

Un trouble terrible se saisit du Prince. Par trois fois, dans la chaleur du feu qui le transporte, il voulut enfoncer la porte, mais croyant voir un être magique, trois fois par le respect son bras fut arrêté.

Lorsque le Prince s'était, finalement, rendu à la Ferme, il avait demandé qui habitait la cabane qui se trouvait dans le petit bois. Il interrogea plusieurs personnes, la responsable de la Ferme, la fermière et son époux, leurs enfants, mais n'obtenant que des regards vides et surpris comme réponse à sa simple question, il fallut faire venir un des garçons de ferme pour que celui-ci (tout tremblant) déclare à ses maîtres.

« Ben, c'est la Peau-de-Léviathan. »

La fermière était devenue toute pâle. Elle se rappela soudain avoir engagé la sale créature (non point dans un élan charitable mais parce qu'elle savait que seul un mendiant – ou une personne désespérée – aurait accepté de se charger des basses besognes de la ferme). Elle se jeta donc aux pieds du Prince, se tordant les mains de peur, lui demandant pardon, persuadée qu'il allait lui demander de se débarrasser de l'outrageante présence de Peau-de-Léviathan.

Mais le Prince ne dit rien.

« Votre … votre Majesté, que devons nous faire ? » Demanda la fermière.

« Prenons une fourche et chassons cette sale bête de nos terres. » Proposa son époux.

« NON ! » Le cri du prince les surprit tant qu'ils sursautèrent tous (et que le fermier rejoignit sa femme par terre, persuadé qu'il venait d'outrager le Prince, ça n'allait pas être bon pour ses genoux mais bon…). « Non …. » Reprit Dean sur un ton plus calme. « Vous ne faites rien, laissez le donc en paix. En fait, ignorez même que nous venons d'avoir cette conversation. »

Puis sans un regard pour les fermiers et leur gens, il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit ses chevaux.

OoO

Dean soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit. Pour la unième fois.

C'était la première fois que se trouver en compagnie de ses animaux bien-aimés n'avait pas calmé son âme. Il était rentré au palais, le cœur plus lourd que jamais.

Il ne cessait de penser à l'homme qui habitait la cabane dans les bois. Peau-de-Léviathan … quelle était donc son histoire ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit suite à la longue guerre que Sioux-Fall avait menée contre son terrible ennemi, les Léviathans ? Etait-il un de ceux qui pensaient que les Léviathans étaient des Dieux et qu'il convenait de les aduler ?

Non, il refusait de croire en cette dernière possibilité. Sa mère lui avait parlé de ces fous qui croyaient que les Léviathan pouvaient leur garantir une vie éternelle. Oui, des fous, car les Léviathans ne savaient faire qu'une chose : prendre la vie et non la donner.

Dean avait eu une dizaine d'année lorsque son père, le roi John de Winchester, avait été tué par un Léviathan. Il avait été dévoré par la bête en quelques minutes. Dean se souvenait du bras de son père qui tomba à ses pieds. Dean n'avait dû la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de Bobby, alors simple garde dans les armées royales.

Toute sa vie, Dean avait haï les Léviathans et il ne pouvait croire que la personne qu'il avait vue dans la cabane, qui avait fait battre son cœur comme personne n'y était jamais parvenu, soit un adorateur de Léviathans. Mais alors, pourquoi portait-il cette ignoble peau, rappelant à tous l'odieux souvenir d'une guerre contre un ennemi terrible ? Ce soir là, le Prince s'endormit tard et son sommeil fut troublé par les questions qui enflammaient son esprit.

Et par la vision d'un petit derrière blanc et rond comme l'astre lunaire …

OoO

Et les jours qui suivirent, dans le palais de Sioux-Fall, chacun pouvait entendre les soupirs que poussait le Prince héritier du trône.

Sa mère, la Reine Mary, se faisait du souci pour son fils. Il était son seul enfant, l'être auquel elle tenait le plus au monde et qui devait (comme le lui rappelait souvent le commandant de ses armées, le Général Bobby) monter un jour sur le trône. Elle avait placé en lui non seulement tout son amour mais aussi tous les espoirs d'un peuple que des décennies de guerre avaient laissé meurtri.

C'est que chacun en Sioux-Fall aimait le Prince Dean. C'est un brave disaient les vieillards qui avaient connu la guerre, c'est un fin stratège rajoutaient les Ministres et c'est un beau garçon, précisaient les filles et leurs mères. Et c'est pourquoi chacun souffrait avec la Reine de voir la langueur qui s'était emparée de l'âme du Prince, leur futur Roi.

Dean ignorait tout des tourments de sa mère (et de ses admirateurs), occupé qu'il était à percer le mystère de Peau-de-Léviathan. Les premiers jours, il était resté dans ses quartiers, allongé sur son lit à rejouer la scène de la « douche » dans sa tête. Il s'imaginait … dans le rôle du savon. Il déposait une mousse onctueuse sur la chair pâle et ruisselante, il…

Il avait vite du prendre lui-même, une bonne douche (glaciale la douche). Pressé par sa mère, il était ensuite sorti faire une longue ballade.

« L'air frais te fera du bien mon fils, tu es si palot. » Lui avais dit la Reine avant de déposer un baiser tout maternel sur son front. « Passe donc à l'Ecurie, on m'a dit qu'un nouveau cheval y était arrivé ces jours ci. »

Et franchement, quel genre de fils aurait été Dean s'il avait désobéi à sa maman ? C'était donc avec un large sourire que Dean avait pris le chemin du petit bois menant à la Ferme.

OoO

Dean n'avait pas vu ce nouvel animal dont lui avait parlé sa mère ce jour-là, ni le jour d'après, pas plus que les jours suivants. En fait, il n'avait même pas été jusqu'à la Ferme, s'arrêtant invariablement à la petite cabane dont l'actuel résidant occupait toutes ses pensées.

Il restait là, caché dans les buissons à observer Peau-de-Léviathan.

OoO

Castiel chantonnait. C'était un air ancien, une chanson que sa mère et Anna aimaient toutes les deux. Il soupira. Jamais sa famille ne lui avait autant manqué. Tiens, même cet insupportable Chuck lui manquait ! Mieux encore, ses pairs, ses soi-disant «collègues » lui manquaient … ou plus exactement les joutes verbales dans lesquelles il démontrait, avec succès, qu'il avait raison et eux torts, lui manquaient. Il poussa un nouveau soupir en sortant les tartes du four. Il posa le plat sur le rebord de sa fenêtre aux côtés des autres qui se trouvaient là.

Castiel se frotta les mains. Il avait eu une idée de génie (mais qui en aurait douté !) en se lançant dans la confection de ces petits plats. Il avait en effet conclu un marché avec l'un des valets de la Ferme : deux fois par semaine, il confectionnait dix tartes, que le valet vendait sur le marché. Ils partageaient les gains (si on pouvait appeler un deal à 30 /70, un « partage »), ce qui permettait à Castiel de nettement améliorer son ordinaire.

Mais surtout, ça lui permettait de se rendre au Temple Archange de Michel. C'était le plus ancien des temples, et bien, Archanges justement. Le temple pouvait être visité et Castiel s'y était déjà rendu plusieurs fois, mais l'entrée en était payante (ces Sioux-Fallais étaient de vrais filous … ou bien d'habiles commerçants, il était souvent difficile de faire la différence).

Les salaires de Castiel couvraient juste ses besoins essentiels et c'était par hasard qu'il s'était découvert un don pour la cuisine.

« Hey toi ! » Lança une voix dehors. « T'as fini ? »

Castiel se glissa dans sa peau de Léviathan et sortit de la cabane. Quant on parle du loup…Le valet avec qui il avait conclu son petit marché était là.

« Oui, j'ai fini, et elles sont encore toutes chaudes. Le panier … ? » Dit Castiel en claquant autoritairement des doigts.

Le valet, qui se tenait à une distance respectable de Castiel, lui tendit, du bout des doigts, un large panier. Castiel y déposa les tartes puis recouvrit le tout d'un torchon propre et rendit le panier au valet.

« Ouais, ça sent rudement bon. » Grogna le valet qui humait le délicieux fumet qui s'échappait du panier. « Ah, ouais, j'allais oublier, voilà pour toi. »

Et il laissa tomber par terre une dizaine de pièces avant de s'éloigner en riant.

OoO

Dean qui observait la scène de sa cachette se retint de sauter à la gorge de cet infâme valet ! Comment osait-il ! Jeter de l'argent ainsi comme si … comme si Peau-de-Léviathan n'était qu'un mendiant à qui l'on jette quelques aumônes.

 _Gargblegarble_

Zut ! Dean porta la main à son estomac, espérant que Peau-de-Léviathan ne l'avait pas entendu. Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis écarta les feuilles du buisson dans lequel il était caché.

Personne … L'homme était rentré dans la cabane.

« Diable » Dit Dean qui se rassit, dépité. « Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour manger un petit quelque chose, l'odeur de ces tartes m'a mis en appétit. »

Mais Dean ne mangea pas tout de suite car quelques instants après être rentré à l'intérieur de la cabane, le mystérieux Peau-de-Léviathan réapparut. Dean décida de le suivre.

OoO

Le geste du valet n'avait, contrairement au pauvre Prince de Sioux-Fall, pas touché Castiel. Il savait qui il était : un homme et la peau répugnante dans laquelle il se glissait chaque jour ne changeait rien à cela. Si les personnes qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas capables de voir au-delà des apparences, alors elles ne valaient pas la peine que Castiel leur accorde son attention. Il avait mieux à faire, comme par exemple découvrir les secrets du temple Archange.

Jamais il n'aurait une autre opportunité ! Lorsqu'il reviendrait chez lui (car il espérait toujours rentrer), il lui serait impossible de revenir. Sioux-Fall et son pays étaient ennemis depuis toujours, et même s'ils vivaient actuellement en paix, ses concitoyens n'étaient pas les bienvenus à Sioux-Fall (ce qui rendait sa cachette d'autant plus efficace d'après Chuck).

Parvenu à destination, Castiel paya le gardien du Temple et se faufila dans la salle qu'il était en train d'étudier.

OoO

Le Prince Dean entra en trombe dans le Temple.

 _« Oooooh_ , votre majesté que ?! MAJESTE ! »

Dean avait attrapé le gardien par le col de son uniforme.

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui … qui votre Majesté ? » Bredouilla le gardien.

« PEAU DE LÉVIATHAN ! » Hurla Dean.

Le malheureux gardien pointa dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Castiel. Dean le lâcha immédiatement. L'homme se gratta un moment la tête. Ainsi, les rumeurs étaient vraies, le Prince Dean avait perdu l'esprit.

« Pauvre Reine. » Pensa t-il, quelle tristesse de perdre ainsi son seul enfant.

Dean connaissait le temple comme sa poche. Il y avait souvent joué avec son père étant enfant. En fait, c'était toujours lui qui, au grand dam de John, trouvait les meilleures cachettes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus futé ni plus malin. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à son père mais il avait un secret : des portes s'ouvraient devant lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Une fois, il s'était même, en entrant dans ce qui ressemblait à un placard, retrouvé dans une des salles du palais, dans la salle de bain commune des femmes de chambre en fait … l'affaire avait fait grand bruit.

Il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à trouver Peau-de-Léviathan.

L'homme était agenouillé près de l'une des stèles dédiées aux héros de Sioux-Fall tombés lors de la guerre contre les armées du Roi Zacharia. Juste au-dessus de la stèle se trouvait la statue de l'archange guerrier Michel, protecteur des soldats, pointant une épée d'une main et levant le bras en signe de victoire de l'autre.

Peau-de-Léviathan ne semblait guère intéressé par la statue. Dean ne voyait pas clairement ce qu'il faisait. Brusquement, Peau-de-Léviathan se leva et quitta la salle en trombe.

Curieux, Dean approcha la stèle et s'agenouilla à l'endroit où s'était tenu son mystérieux inconnu. Derrière la stèle, une partie du mur avait été comme décollée. Dean pouvait voir d'étranges filaments lumineux encastrés dans le mur. Il écarta davantage le pan du mur lorsque des bruits de pas le firent sursauter et taper sa tête contre la stèle. Courant ce caché derrière une statue, Dean poussa un soupir avant de ce tourné vers la stèle. Euh attendez c'est quoi qui est emmêler dans les fils…

Son collier !

Peau-de-Léviathan, désormais muni d'un petit calepin et d'un crayon, reprit sa place devant le collier. Dean se mordit la lèvre : évidemment, Peau-de-Léviathan allait découvrir le collier. Quel idiot il était ! L'homme allait deviner qu'il était épié.

Peau-de-Léviathan, qui s'était mis à écrire fébrilement stoppa net en voyant le collier. Il le prit dans sa main et là, une chose incroyable se produisit.

OoO

Castiel était furieux. Cette interdiction de pénétrer dans le temps avec un sac était vraiment stupide ! Il lui avait fallu retourner à l'entrée pour récupérer de quoi prendre des notes. Au moins, il pouvait cacher son petit tournevis dans la peau de Léviathan.

Bien maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à…

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Là, coincé entre deux fibres optiques et un cristal, se trouvait un collier. Il prit le bijou dans les mains … et le lâcha aussitôt lorsqu'il se mit à briller.

Le collier roula sous la statue du guerrier. Castiel essaya de le récupérer mais un groupe de visiteurs entra dans la pièce. Castiel savait qu'il était pour lui temps de partir : sa présence mettait les visiteurs mal à l'aise et le gardien lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était que toléré à l'intérieur du temple (bien qu'il paye, comme les autres, le droit d'y entrer) et qu'au moindre problème, il n'hésiterait pas à lui en interdire « définitivement » l'accès.

La menace de ne plus pouvoir étudier le Temple était bien plus terrible pour Castiel que toute autre et il avait appris à profiter au maximum du temps dont il disposait. Il soupira, jetant un dernier regard à l'endroit où avait disparu le collier puis, serrant son calepin et son crayon, il ajusta la peau de Léviathan autour de lui et sortit, évitant de croiser le regard dégoûté des visiteurs.


End file.
